Iron Wolf
The Iron Wolves are a mercenary company, known for their actions in service to Kehjistan. Lore The Iron Wolves are mercenaries, but they stand in contrast to many of the mercenaries that fight in Sanctuary. While mercenary companies are notorious for their habit of shifting allegiances, the Iron Wolves value loyalty and duty above all else. Though bold and reckless, Iron Wolves are hardened veterans who excel in disciplines ranging from swordsmanship to the use of magic.Book of Tyrael History The Iron Wolves were formed by Asheara, a mercenary who was disillusioned by the brutal tactics of the mercenary companies she had previously served with. She formed the Iron Wolves as a company that answered to her, one that would be held to a higher standard. Kurast In 1264, the Iron Wolves were stationed in Kurast. The group spent months combating the demons that prowled the jungle that had overtaken much of the area, but they just kept coming (granted, this allowed the mercenaries to make a good living off the steady stream of conflict). Some measure of salvation came from a group of heroes who had crossed the Twin Seas in pursuit of the Dark Wanderer.To Hell and Back The heroes were able to retrieve the Gidbinn, which reinforced the enchantments that protected the Kurast Docks. Because of this, fewer Iron Wolves were needed to protect the area, and a few volunteered to help the heroes free of charge.Diablo II, The Infernal Gate, Blade of the Old Religion Caldeum Kurast fell despite the efforts of the Iron Wolves and their allies, and Caldeum became the new capital of Kehjistan.Diablo III, An Abridged History of Caldeum The Zakarum church hired the Iron Wolves to retrieve the country's new ruler, Hakan II, from his home in the northern reaches of Sanctuary. With this task complete, the Iron Wolves became the child emperor's bodyguards, elevating the group to a level of power and influence unheard of for a mercenary company. However, under the influence of Belial, the child emperor replaced the Wolves with his personal Imperial Guard a few years later. The tenets of the group were studied by Belial's servants in an effort to understand their martial methods.Diablo III, Iron Wolves Doctrine The group was left to deal with the growing problems around Alcarnus and the Borderlands, and were looked on favorably by the people of Caldeum, in contrast to the Imperial Guard, whose rise to power was even more meteoric than the Iron Wolves' and who were regarded with fear and suspicion. The Iron Wolves aided the Nephalem in stopping Maghda, defeating Belial and saving the city.Diablo III, Act II The Reapers A few months after Belial's defeat,Diablo III: Storm of Light (Paperback). Book Depository, accessed on 2013-09-05 the Reapers attacked Caldeum (along with much of Sanctuary). Tyrael and the Nephalem held faith the Iron Wolves would be able to defend the city, just as they had done so against Belial.Diablo III, Act V In-game Diablo II thumb|An Iron Wolf hireling Iron Wolf hirelings are available in Diablo II. They are akin to Sorcerers, but are relatively durable, and are arguably the most useful hireling in the game due to their pure elemental damage attacks and ranged fire support. They are a good match for non-elemental and supporting classes, such as the Druid and Necromancer. Upon completion of the quest, an Iron Wolf will accompany the player free of charge. In the expansion, the free Iron Wolf is only provided if the player has never had another hireling, but they can still be hired at any time - whether the quest has been completed yet or not. Skills and Equipment Iron Wolves are able to cast three types of magic (one type per mercenary): * Fire - and * Cold - Ice Blast and Glacial Spike; Frozen Armor * - and . Many players prefer the Cold-based Iron Wolf because the mercenaries are usually not strong enough to kill monsters, but cold-based spells can freeze them, and make them vulnerable for you land the fatal blow. They can equip a Swords, but they rarely use them as they are primarily magic-users, so give them a sword that would be helpful for a caster. They also use Helms, Body Armor, and are the only hirelings that can also carry a Shield. Hirelings cannot Block, however, so the shield should be used to benefit other aspects. Iron Wolves can also wear both of the only two item sets that can be completed on hirelings: Isenhart's Armory and Sazabi's Grand Tribute. One of the easiest Rune Words to make for them is (ladder only) for their weapon and shield. Faster Cast Rate and + All Skills are their main attributes, so make sure to make them worthwhile. Also, the Cold Iron Wolves can still freeze with Glacial Spike, even in if they are the right level. Stats Per Level up: *+6 Life *+1.5 Strength *+1.5 Dexterity *+4.5 Defense *+2 Resistances Known names This section tries to include all the names that an Iron Wolf may possess in Diablo II. Note that these names are in no way connected to their Elemental Skills, although some like Scorch might suggest otherwise. Diablo III The Iron Wolves play a narrative role in Diablo III, in the game's . Iron Wolf Jarulf, Captain Davyd, and Asheara function as NPCs. During the Blood and Iron in Dahlgur Oasis, several Iron Wolves will join the player's cause to liberate their brethren. They can be seen hurling fireballs, frostbolts and piercing lightnings at their foes from afar while attacking with swords in melee. References Category:Act III